elegy
by chansootrash
Summary: Dunia ini sungguh jahat sedangkan Jongin hanyalah penari dengan jiwanya yang sebebas alam dan hatinya yang selembut awan. (yaoi-oneshot-completed)


_elegy © del josandra_

 _kim jongin – do kyungsoo (kaisoo)_

 _rated : T+_

 _warning : some inappropriate words, yaoi, (broken) plottwist,un-beta-ed aka will be lots of typo and pls bear with me because the real story maybe isn't you favourite otp. (done written in 6586 words with the a/n, bgm : Kyuhyun – The Time We Were Not in Love)_

 _otp : kaiXkyungsoo someoneXkyungsoo_

 _(this is a bday fic for my beloved_ _ **Azura Eve**_ _.)_

"Apakah _permainan_ mu dengan si Jongin itu sudah selesai?"

Detak jarum jam dinding memantul keras melawan keheningan malam, menerobos ruang kosong tanpa suara yang mengikuti setelah pertanyaan tersebut. Kemudian, setelahnya hanya ada suara ketikan _keyboard_ beradu dengan jari-jemari, membuat sang penanya jenuh sehingga ia meletakkan cangkir kopi yang masih kosong.

Ia menoleh kebelakang, kearah seorang lelaki yang sedang duduk bersila di lantai, menghadap lurus kearah monitor _notebook_ miliknya seraya mengetikkan beberapa kata.

Cangkir kopi yang masih kosong ia anggurkan.

"Kyungsoo..."

"Sebentar lagi," jawabnya tanpa mau repot-repot menoleh, "sebentar lagi _aku_ dan _dia_ akan _selesai_."

o—o—o—o—o

Jongin hampir tak bisa mendengar apapun selain suara klakson yang bersahutan memenuhi udara. Teriakan orang-orang yang mengendarai mobil di sepanjang jalan utama di samping kafe yang ia duduki membuat telinganya berdengung menyakitkan.

Seseorang di samping mejanya berkata pada teman yang duduk di sebelahnya jika di kilometer keenam di depan sana, sedang ada kecelakaan antar dua mobil, yang mana kedua pengemudinya adalah perempuan dan lelaki. Entah hidup ini mirip film atau apa, yang jelas kedua orang tersebut ternyata adalah sepasang kekasih.

Jongin mendengus mencela mendengarnya. _Percobaan bunuh diri Romeo-Juliet yang menarik_ , pikirnya.

Ia menyesap kopi hitamnya lamat-lamat, sambil sesekali melirik kearah jam tangannya. Sadar bahwa orang yang ia tunggu seharusnya sudah berada di sini sejak lima menit yang lalu, ia mendesah lelah.

Satu detik berubah menjadi menit, begitulah hingga Jongin lelah menghitung sudah berapa pengunjung yang datang dan pergi sementara ia masih berada di sana sendirian.

Tepat ketika menit ke tiga puluh sembilan, saat ia mengedarkan pandangannya kearah pintu masuk kafe, manik cokelatnya menemukan sosok yang begitu familiar baginya. Senyumnya mengembang sempurna saat sosok tersebut berlari menuju kearahnya dengan keringat di sekujur tubuhnya dan tas ransel yang ikut bergerak di belakang punggungnya.

"Berapa menit kali ini?" tanyanya tanpa berusaha mengatur napas.

Jongin menampakkan wajah cemberut dengan bibir yang dimajukan, membuat sosok lelaki didepannya tertawa di antara helaan napas satu-satunya.

"Empat puluh menit," jawab Jongin pura-pura ketus. "Aku menunggumu seperti orang putus asa."

Sosok mungil di depannya mengeluarkan tawa—yang malah terdengar seperti jerit tangis karena napasnya yang masih tersengal—dan ia meletakkan ranselnya di antara kedua kakinya. "Maaf, Jongin. Aku ada kuliah tambahan."

Salah satu alis Jongin terangkat sempurna. "Benarkah? Kuliah tambahan bersama dosen atau—siapa namanya? Suko? Sumo? Suho?"

Do Kyungsoo menghela napas lelah. Ia memutar matanya tatkala Jongin masih bertahan dengan ekspresi yang sama, ditambah dengan kedua tangannya yang kini tengah terlipat di depan dada. Kyungsoo tak ingin mengatakannya erat-erat, namun ia harus mengakui bahwa tingkahnya yang satu ini sungguh terlihat begitu konyol.

"Ayolah, Jongin. Ini sudah 2015 dan kau masih cemburu?"

"Memangnya apa yang akan kupikirkan bila menemukan seseorang sedang berkunjung ke rumah kekasihku pukul delapan malam? _Fucking_ delapan malam, Kyungsoo."

Merasa bahwa melawan Jongin adalah sebuah kesia-siaan, Kyungsoo menyerah sembari menggumamkan kata _terserah_ hingga bahasan itu tersingkirkan dari pembicaraan mereka.

Jongin, seperti biasanya, langsung menyerah dengan pertanyaan posesifnya dan mengangkat tangan kanannya ke udara, memanggil salah satu pelayan di sana, kemudian memesan _Iced Americano_ untuk Kyungsoo.

"Kenapa kau memintaku datang kali ini?"

Kening Jongin mengerut sempurna. Ia menyesap kopinya perlahan kemudian meletakkannya kembali ke atas meja. Matanya memicing tajam kearah kekasihnya. "Memangnya harus ada alasan khusus untukku pergi keluar denganmu? Bicaramu seolah-olah kita ini bukan siapa-siapa."

Kyungsoo mengeluarkan suara tawa khasnya, yang membuat _mood_ Jongin naik seketika. "Maafkan aku, Jongin. Tapi aku tahu kau sibuk, dan aku sudah mati-matian berusaha untuk tak menghubungimu jadi kau tak merasa terganggu dengan proyek barumu."

Bahu Jongin merosot dan sebuah helaan napas lelah keluar dari mulutnya. Ia memandang sosok lelaki di depannya dengan pandangan sayang dan lembut, yang dibalas dengan pandangan yang sama.

"Kau tak perlu menahan dirimu untuk menghubungiku jika kau butuh sesuatu, oke?" jawabnya seraya menggerakkan tangan kanannya untuk menggenggam tangan kiri Kyungsoo yang berada di atas meja, kemudian meremasnya sayang. Kyungsoo tersenyum mengerti, membalas genggaman Jongin dengan lembut.

Mengerti, Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk mengangguk. "Jadi, mari kembali ke pembahasan awal. Kenapa kau memintaku untuk kesini? Pilihanmu sungguh buruk, _anyway_. Kenapa tak pergi ke kedai kopi yang biasa saja? Suasananya sungguh tak enak. Aku bahkan harus menyelip-nyelip di antara mobil-mobil sialan itu untuk sampai kesini," gerutunya sambil menunjuk kearah mobil-mobil yang masih bertarung dengan kemacetan di jalan di samping kafe tersebut.

Sebuah senyum tulus mampir di wajah tampan Jongin, sebelum akhirnya tangannya merogoh sesuatu di dalam saku celananya dan kemudian membawanya ke hadapan Kyungsoo.

Dua buah karcis konser.

Kening Kyungsoo mengerut sempurna.

"Konser _dance_?" tanyanya bingung.

Jongin mengangguk antusias. "Sehun memberikannya padaku. Dia akan jadi bintang utama, dan kita harus datang untuk melihatnya!"

Melihat semangat yang nyata terpancar dari mata Jongin, hati Kyungsoo merasa sesak. Kyungsoo tahu menari adalah jiwa Jongin. Ia tahu semua yang Jongin impikan ada di dalam gerakan dan tarian. Ia tahu, ia sungguh tahu, jika Jongin meninggalkan impiannya. Dan itu membuat Kyungsoo merasa semakin sesak.

Dua tahun yang lalu, tepat ketika mereka berdua bertemu, Kyungsoo terpaku pada keindahan Jongin yang nyata. Ia terpaku pada semangat yang lebih merah daripada mentari, senyum yang lebih cerah dari sinar bulan, dan tawa yang lebih merdu dari kicauan burung di angkasa. Kyungsoo mencintai Jongin yang jiwanya sebebas angin dan seindah senja.

Lalu musibah itu datang. Seperti kejadian di film kebanyakan, Jongin harus meninggalkan jiwanya di belakang. Sebuah hari di mana Kyungsoo mendapati jiwa Jongin terlepas dari pancaran mata, semangat, dan hidupnya. Mulai hari itu dan seterusnya, Jongin berhenti menari. Ia berhenti hidup dengan jiwanya.

Dokter mengatakan bahwa cedera serius di tempurung lutut dan kakinya mengakibatkannya takkan bisa menari dengan lincah seperti yang biasa Kyungsoo lihat. Bahkan ia takkan bisa berjalan tanpa tertatih. Jika Jongin yang dulu atau Kyungsoo bisa berjalan dalam limabelas menit untuk satu kilometer, maka Jongin yang sekarang akan menghabiskan waktu empat puluh lima menit.

Di rumah sakit itu, Kyungsoo melihat bagaimana jiwa Jongin hancur dan ia merasa bahwa sebuah sisi Jongin mati.

Mulai saat itu, Kyungsoo berjanji akan menggantikan sebuah sisi yang hilang itu.

Namun Kyungsoo merasa lebih sakit ketika melihat Jongin datang keacara pertunjukan Sehun. Kyungsoo tahu pancaran mata Jongin ketika melihat Sehun. Ia tahu, Jongin merasa takjub oleh Sehun, namun juga sakit dan kecewa karena bukan ia yang berada di sana. Bukan Jongin, bukan Kim Jongin. Bukan Kai.

Dan lebih dari itu, Kyungsoo tak pernah suka acara _dance_. Dunianya bukan menari, seperti dunia Jongin. Dunianya adalah dunia penuh ketenangan di mana di sana hanya ada alunan nada dari dentingan piano atau suaranya sendiri.

Sejujurnya, Kyungsoo merasa _sedikit_ lelah. Selama dua tahun terakhir ini, semuanya selalu tentang Jongin. Memang, ia tak pernah mempermasalahkan hal itu. Ia ikhlas karena ia mencintai Jongin. Tapi ia kadang lelah. Ia ingin Jongin mengerti keadaannya juga. Ia ingin Jongin mengerti bahwa dia suka bernyanyi dan bermain piano. Ia ingin Jongin mengerti tanpa ia harus menyebutkannya keras-keras. Ia ingin dipahami.

"Kyungsoo?"

Panggilan Jongin menyadarkannya dari lamunan masa lalunya.

o—o—o—o—o

" _Kau_ sungguh antagonis, Kyungsoo."

Kyungsoo mendengus, namun jemarinya terus mengetik tanpa henti. Pandangannya terpaku di depan layar _notebook_ nya.

"Semua yang Jongin lakukan adalah bukti bahwa _dia_ memahami _mu_ , bodoh. _Ia_ menyuruh _mu_ untuk menghubungi _nya_ tanpa harus mengkhawatirkan _nya_. Dan lihat kecemburuan _nya_! Dan juga, _ia_ bahkan menunggu selama empat puluh menit dan tak punya pikiran untuk meninggalkan _mu_ barang sedetikpun. Kalau itu aku, pasti aku akan langsung meninggalkan tempat itu di sepuluh menit pertama tanpa menghubungi _mu_ setelahnya."

"Jongin orang baik, tidak sepertimu."

"Makanya, _cepat putus darinya_ dan perhatikan aku yang jelas-jelas berada di sampingmu. Aku bahkan tahu kalau kau suka menyanyi!"

" _Shut up, bitch._ "

"Lalu apa yang _kau_ lakukan setelahnya? Menolak tiket itu, huh?"

Kyungsoo menggeleng kecil. " _Aku_ akan tetap menerimanya. _Aku_ akan melakukan semuanya demi Jongin."

Sosok lelaki di sebelah Kyungsoo cemberut kearahnya sebelum meletakkan buku yang sedang ia pegang. Ia menelisik wajah Kyungsoo dengan hati-hati, mengagumi bagaimana sosok tersebut tercipta dengan begitu sempurna dengan hati yang sama indahnya.

Entah bagaimana ia melakukannya, tiba-tiba saja ia menarik wajah Kyungsoo mendekat kearahnya, dan sedetik kemudian yang bisa ia rasakan adalah bibir yang selama ini menjadi candu untuknya.

Kyungsoo memejamkan mata, membalas ciuman lelaki di depannya.

Dalam hati ia berbisik miris.

 _Jongin..._

o—o—o—o—o

Kyungsoo tak pernah malu berjalan bersama dengan Jongin walau banyak mata memandang rendah kearah pemuda di sampingnya. Ia hanya akan melangkah pelan-pelan sembari menggenggam tangan Jongin lebih erat. Erat, seakan mengatakan _mari kita berjalan bersama-sama_ , dan Jongin akan menggenggamnya sama erat seakan-akan menjawab dengan _terimakasih_.

Bagi Kyungsoo, Jongin tetap sempurna meski kakinya tak bisa berjalan normal—atau bisa dikatakan bahwa jika ia tak bisa berjalan secepat orang normal. Bagi Kyungsoo, Jongin akan selalu menjadi salah satu bagian paling sempurna di hidupnya.

Pernah suatu ketika, hubungan mereka berada di ujung tanduk karena Jongin mengira bahwa Kyungsoo bisa mendapatkan lelaki yang jauh lebih baik darinya. Tapi Kyungsoo tetap berdiri tegak pada pendiriannya, berkata bahwa Kyungsoo takkan bisa menemukan orang seperti Jongin.

Karena Jongin adalah Kim Jongin dan Kyungsoo bangga.

Ini sudah menjadi kebiasaan rutin bagi keduanya jika mereka punya waktu luang. Ketika Kyungsoo bebas dari kuliah padatnya dan Jongin telah selesai dengan proyeknya sebagai designer dan translator, maka keduanya akan pergi keluar, berjalan-jalan dan akan berhenti di kedai eskrim untuk kemudian bersantai di taman.

Kyungsoo akan selalu meminta eskrim vanila dan Jongin cokelat.

Keduanya akan berjalan secara sinkron—Kyungsoo heran karena dulu, biasanya ia adalah pejalan yang cepat—sambil mengaitkan tangan dengan satu eskrim di tangan masing-masing.

Mereka duduk bersebelahan di atas rerumputan hijau dengan kaki lurus, sementara eskrim di tangan mereka telah habis sama sekali.

Kyungsoo memandang langit lepas di atas mereka, tersenyum simpul saat tahu bahwa musim semi kali ini sungguh membawa perasaan hangat. Mungkin karena Jongin masih berada di sisinya, atau mungkin hanya karena saat ini ada Jongin di sisinya. Kyungsoo berharap bahwa waktu seperti ini akan terus berlangsung, karena di dunia ini, ia hanya ingin Jongin.

Kyungsoo berdecak kagum setelah matanya mengamati dengan teliti bagaimana warna langit terbentuk dari tiga susunan warna—atau kadang lebih. Ia mengagumi bagaimana birunya bercampur dengan oranye bahkan ungu, dengan selaras awan putih yang beriring, menyembunyikan sinar matahari yang bersinar lembut.

"Kyungsoo..."

Kyungsoo mengeluarkan gumaman kecil untuk menjawab Jongin, tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari langit di atas sana. Sesekali, senyumnya akan bertambah lebar ketika angin membawa awan bergerak perlahan, hingga ia bisa melihat warna ungu jauh lebih banyak.

"Hari ini ada kecelakaan di jalan utama Seoul."

Kyungsoo menangkap ada perasaan getir di tiap silabel yang ia keluarkan. Dan hal itu mau tak mau membuatnya menoleh kesamping kanan. Hatinya terketuk pelan ketika ia melihat Jongin memandang langit di atas sana, namun dengan pandangan yang berbeda.

Matanya mengatakan ada perasaan takut dan sakit, entah kenapa.

Hening merajai keduanya sebelum Jongin kembali buka suara, dan kali ini Kyungsoo tak bisa menahan rasa sakit yang juga ia rasakan. Tiap kata yang ia keluarkan begitu terasa putus asa dan takut...

"Aku berpikir saat melihat kecelakaan itu. Bagaimana jika kau berada dalam sebuah kesulitan sedangkan aku tak bisa berjalan sempurna? Bagaimana jika kau sedang kesusahan sedangkan aku tak bisa berbuat apa-apa?"

Kyungsoo terpaku dan tak sadar jika selama Jongin berkata, ia menahan napasnya. Ia melihat pancaran mata dari Jongin yang lebih redup dari biasanya, lebih hitam dan lebih terasa pahit.

"Kyungsoo," panggilnya lemah sambil menoleh kearah sosok pemuda mungil di sampingnya. (Kyungsoo merasa saat itu ia ingin menangis saat melihat Jongin tersenyum sedih.) "Maafkan aku."

Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya keras-keras. Ingin sekali ia mengatakan bahwa _jangan minta maaf, Jongin, kau tak pernah bersalah_ atau _jangan berkata seperti itu, aku akan baik-baik saja jadi jangan khawatirkan aku_. Tapi ia merasa seakan hatinya berada di dalam mulutnya, jadi ia kembali menelan semua kata yang berhasil ia kumpulkan.

Tak dapat ia pungkiri jauh di dalam hati kecilnya, Kyungsoo juga ingin seseorang yang bisa melindunginya. Bisa mengerti tentangnya, bisa memberi semangat baginya, bisa berlari mengejarnya.

Seseorang yang hidup.

Dan Kyungsoo tahu hal itu tak bisa ia dapatkan dari Jongin karena sudah lama Jongin hidup di dalam tubuhnya yang tak berjiwa.

Namun Kyungsoo segera menepisnya jauh-jauh karena eksistensi Jongin di sisinya sudah lebih dari cukup untuknya.

Menggeleng kembali, ia menjawab dengan mantap. Kali ini, walau ia merasa bahwa tiap silabel yang keluar dari mulutnya terasa agak ragu-ragu, Kyungsoo menatapnya sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Tak apa-apa, Jongin."

Seolah bisa menangkap rasa ragu di dalam jawaban Kyungsoo, Jongin memandangnya dengan tatapan yang sama. Tatapan di mana Kyungsoo tak bisa menemukan percikan bahagia di dalamnya.

Kyungsoo membuang pandangannya kembali ke atas sana. Ia berpikir, apa jadinya jika langit itu hanya punya satu warna saja? Sama seperti bagaimana jika ia kehilangan Jongin?

Apakah ia bisa?

Sejenak pemikiran itu melukai hati kecilnya, dan saat itu juga ia merasa keraguan merajai dirinya.

Karena ia melihat warna oranye dan ungu di langit telah hilang. Dan ia merasa bahwa warna biru tanpa oranye, ungu atau warna lain sama saja. Tetap menjadi langit.

"Ayo pulang, Jongin."

o—o—o—o—o

"Apa kau bahagia?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk semangat. Kepalanya bergerak keatas dan kebawah dengan cepat menjawab pertanyaan Jongin. Kim Jongin bisa melihatnya, bagaimana mata Kyungsoo memancarkan sinar yang lebih terang dari biasanya.

"Aku juga akan ikut bahagia bila kau bahagia," lanjutnya sambil tangan kirinya yang terbebas dari setir mobil menggenggam tangan kekasihnya, yang duduk tak tenang di bangku penumpang.

Kyungsoo menggenggam tangan Jongin erat-erat, seolah mengucapkan terimakasih sebanyak yang ia bisa. Dadanya penuh sesak dengan kegembiraan yang baru saja ia terima.

Sejam yang lalu, profesornya meneleponnya. Beliau berkata bahwa Kyungsoo, yang saat ini duduk sebagai salah satu mahasiswa dengan _major_ di bidang musik dan _minor_ di bidang seni, akan diberangkatkan ke Jepang bulan depan guna mengikuti pertukaran mahasiswa selama sebulan.

Jepang adalah negara yang ingin Kyungsoo datangi, dan pergi kesana untuk belajar musik adalah mimpi yang hampir mustahil di pikirannya.

Mulanya Kyungsoo mematung antara tak percaya dan bingung, namun Jongin di sisinya tersenyum bahagia, seolah mengerti kegundahan dalam hatinya. Berbisik lirih, Jongin berkata _pergilah, kejar mimpimu_ dan dengan senyum yang sama cerahnya, Kyungsoo menyanggupi penawaran profesornya.

Kyungsoo menoleh kesamping kanan, tepat di mana kekasihnya mengemudi. Wajahnya dan tatapannya yang lurus ke jalan, rahang tegas dan fitur sempurna yang ia miliki membuat Kyungsoo merasa bersalah pernah ragu akannya. Dalam diam, Kyungsoo tersenyum, berdoa dalam hati agar Tuhan memberikannya waktu lebih lama agar ia dan Jongin bisa bersama.

Lamunan Kyungsoo buyar, membuatnya harus kembali ke bumi ketika ponselnya bergetar keras, menandakan bahwa ada satu telepon masuk.

Kyungsoo menekan tombol terima setelah mengetahui bahwa si penelepon adalah profesornya sendiri.

"Selamat siang, Profesor. Ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

Kening Kyungsoo mengerut sempurna ketika suara profesornya di ujung telepon terdengar resah.

"Kau bawa berkas yang aku suruh bawa, Kyungsoo?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk walau ia tahu profesornya tak dapat melihatnya. "Iya, Profesor."

Ada jeda sementara sebelum akhirnya suara di seberang kembali terdengar.

"Begini. Ada satu hal yang lupa diberitahukan oleh universitas pusat padaku. Universitas di Jepang membatasi mahasiswa yang akan datang, yang mana hanya akan ada tiga mahasiswa sementara dari universitas kita, aku menunjuk lima orang. Aku sendiri hanya memilihmu, Kyungsoo-ya, karena aku tahu kau sangat berbakat. Namun Profesor Jung dari kesenian dan Profesor Kim dari literatur mengirim masing-masing dua anak didiknya."

"Lalu, apa ada yang salah, Prof?"

"Ah, sebenarnya tidak. Bukan, maksudku—Kyungsoo-ya, ada sedikit kendala di sini. Aku menginginkanmu pergi ke Jepang karena kau berhak mendapatkannya. Tapi kau tahu jika pembatasan kuota mahasiswa adalah tiga orang, sedangkan anak didik Profesor Jung dua-duanya sudah menyerahkan berkas pada universitas pusat beberapa menit yang lalu, yang pastinya—"

Kyungsoo merasa bahwa ini semua sungguh membuatnya putus asa.

"—yang pastinya hanya tersisa satu, dan—Kyungsoo-ya, berjanjilah kau akan segera sampai di sini secepat yang kau bisa, jangan biarkan salah satu anak didik Profesor Kim mendapatkan jatah terakhir, kau mengerti, Kyungsoo-ya?"

Mustahil, Kyungsoo menjerit dalam hati.

Namun ia tahu ia tak bisa menyuarakannya keras-keras. Alhasil, yang akhirnya keluar dari mulutnya hanyalah—"Baiklah, Profesor Lee. Saya akan berada di sana dalam lima menit."

Mendengar perkataan Kyungsoo, Jongin menoleh kearahnya dengan tatapan horor bersamaan dengan ditutupnya telepon Profesor Lee di seberang sana.

Kyungsoo ingin menangis—mustahil ia bisa bergerak cepat, mustahil ia akan sampai di sana dalam lima menit sedangkan—

"Kita akan sampai di sana dua menit lagi."

Kyungsoo menoleh kearah Jongin dengan mata yang lebih lebar dari biasanya. "A-apa?"

Jongin terdiam di kursi kemudi sambil mempercepat laju mobilnya. Ia harus menahan sakit pada tungkai kaki dan tumitnya untuk menginjak gas, sehingga mobil yang ia kemudikan bertambah kecepatan sampai setengahnya.

Kyungsoo terus mengatakan bahwa _tak apa Jongin, tak usah terburu-buru_ namun seolah tuli, Jongin tetap melaju kencang hingga mereka sampai di depan kampus Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menggumamkan kata terimakasih sambil langsung meloncat keluar mobil, di susul Jongin yang segera keluar.

Kyungsoo hendak langsung berlari menuju kedalam kampus saat ia mendengar suara pintu mobil tertutup, dan ia baru sadar jika ia tak bisa pergi kesana tanpa Jongin di sisinya.

Ia menoleh kebelakang, tepat saat Jongin menoleh kearahnya dan hendak melambai. Kyungsoo memutar laju kakinya hingga ia berdiri tepat di samping Jongin yang mengernyit heran.

"Ayo kita kesana bersama-sama," kata Kyungsoo sambil menggenggam tangan Jongin erat-erat.

Mulut Jongin terbuka lebar dan selama sedetik yang ia lakukan hanyalah mengamati Kyungsoo seakan Kyungsoo adalah alien yang sedang beranak.

"Apa kau gila?! Kau pergi saja sana sendiri! Kau berjanji akan kesana secepatnya, kan? Kalau kau bersamaku, akan memakan waktu setengah jam! Jangan gila! Profesormu pasti sedang menunggumu!"

Seperti biasanya, Kyungsoo menggeleng keras. "Kita pakai lift."

Jongin mendengus tak percaya, kemudian melepas genggaman Kyungsoo. "Lift tidak bisa mempercepat langkahku. Cepat pergi, Kyungsoo. Kau menghabiskan waktumu."

Keras kepala adalah nama tengah Kyungsoo, maka ia kembali menggenggam tangan Jongin dan menuntunnya untuk berjalan. "Aku akan mengikutkanmu dalam setiap langkah yang kutiti, begitupula denganmu. Kau tak lupa dengan janji itu, kan?"

Jongin, seperti anak penurut ia, hanya bisa mendesah lelah dan berjalan.

Mereka banyak berpapasan dengan teman-teman Kyungsoo seperti Luhan dan Jongdae, namun mereka menolak untuk berhenti dan langsung berjalan secepat mereka bisa kedalam kampus.

Sesekali Kyungsoo akan melirik arlojinya hanya untuk memastikan bahwa mereka tak lebih dari sepuluh menit dari yang ia janjikan pada profesornya, namun ia harus menelan ludah kecewa karena ini sudah lima belas menit lebih dari waktu yang ia janjikan.

Jongin, selama perjalanan ke dalam kampus, hanya bisa menunduk menghindari tatapan kasihan dan tatapan geli orang-orang yang berpapasan dengan mereka. Sesekali Jongin akan mencoba berjalan normal—kaki kanannya lebih pendek dari kaki kirinya—tanpa timpang, tapi yang ia dapat hanyalah cara berjalan yang lebih aneh, mengakibatkan tawa dari para mahasiswa yang kebetulan berpapasan dengannya. Menyerah, ia menghela napas kecewa.

Tepat ketika mereka berdua—benar-benar hanya berdua—sedang berdiri menunggu di depan pintu lift, pintu lift terbuka dan sosok lelaki sedang berada di dalamnya.

Kyungsoo dan Jongin berjalan kedalam, mengabaikan tatapan terkejut dari pemuda di dalam lift yang tak kunjung keluar mengingat itu adalah lantai utama.

"Kyungsoo? Jongin?"

Kyungsoo dan Jongin baru menoleh kearah sosok tersebut saat nama mereka terucap. Dan terkejutlah mereka berdua saat mendapati bahwa sosok tersebut adalah Suho—Kim Joonmyun.

Jongin merasa tak suka melihat orang tersebut berada di antara ia dan Kyungsoo. Namun Kyungsoo, yang mana Jongin benci mengakuinya, terlihat senang bertemu dengan teman masa kecilnya tersebut.

"Suho! Ada apa kau ke gedung ini?" tanyanya riang.

Suho tertawa renyah—yang mana Jongin membencinya—dan mengibaskan tangannya. "Ada berkas yang harus kuserahkan. Oh iya, apa kabar, Kyungsoo, Jongin?" katanya sambil menoleh sebentar kearah Jongin yang memaksakan senyum kecil untuk Suho.

Kyungsoo balas tertawa setelah memencet tombol 9. "Kami baik-baik saja. Sudah lama ternyata aku tak melihatmu, Suho. Ada kesibukan apa sampai-sampai kau ke kantor pusat?"

Suho balas tersenyum dan Jongin rasa ia sungguh muak akan hal itu. Ia merasa bahwa Suho menyukai Kyungsoo dan ia mempunyai niat untuk merebutnya dari tangan Jongin.

"Ada berkas yang harus kuserahkan pada Profesor Lee dari _major_ musik."

Kyungsoo merasakan ada _pang_ keras dari hatinya. "Profesor Lee?"

Suho mengangguk. "Aku ditunjuk oleh Profesor Kim untuk pergi ke Jepang bulan depan, mengikuti pertukaran mahasiswa."

Kyungsoo merasakan badannya melemas dan suaranya tiba-tiba menghilang. Sama dengan Jongin, ia merasakan bahwa ada sesuatu yang tak beres dengan Kyungsoo dan tentang rencana studinya ke Jepang, dan yang bisa ia lakukan adalah menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo lebih erat karena ia bisa merasakan tangan Kyungsoo yang melemas.

"O-oh, Jepang, ya? A-apakah berkasnya—sudah diterima?"

Kyungsoo menoleh dan yang ia lihat sungguh memukul perasaannya. Senyum Suho yang lebih cerah dan lebih lebar dengan anggukan antusias itu meruntuhkan semua impian Kyungsoo selama ini.

"Aku adalah orang yang sangat beruntung karena dari lima kandidat, aku adalah orang ketiga yang mengumpulkan berkas, padahal hanya akan ada tiga orang yang pergi kesana! Oh, ya, ngomong-ngomong, berkas apa yang akan kauserahkan, Kyungsoo? Apa ini tentang beasiswa Amerika yang akan kaukejar?"

Benar, Kyungsoo bahkan lupa sama sekali dengan beasiswa yang sedari kecil ia inginkan itu.

Tapi selama ini, ia hanya ingin pergi bermusik ke Jepang.

Yang mana kini hilang, sirna tak berbekas.

"Kyungsoo?"

Kyungsoo kembali pada kenyataan setelah suara lembut Suho dan remasan keras Jongin menyadarkannya. "O-oh, itu ya. Ah, tidak. Ini hanya berkas biasa yang diminta dosen, bukan berkas beasiswa."

Jongin bisa melihat bagaimana Kyungsoo mencoba menyembunyikan map berisi berkas keperluannya untuk pergi ke Jepang dari jangkauan mata Suho dan ia merasa terluka. Ia tahu sesuatu buruk sedang terjadi dan ia dapat menyimpulkannya sendiri.

Suho menggumamkan kata _oh_ dan sejurus kemudian, pintu lift terbuka pelan.

Kyungsoo melepaskan genggaman tangan Jongin seraya berjalan keluar. Keduanya berjalan beriringan, dan Kyungsoo sempat berbalik untuk mengucapkan _sampai bertemu lagi_ pada Suho yang melambai riang kearahnya sebelum pintunya tertutup kembali.

Lantai sembilan adalah lantai tertinggi di gedungnya, dan juga lantai paling sepi.

Sesaat setelah pintu lift yang dinaiki oleh Suho terbuka, Kyungsoo jatuh terduduk di lantai. Seolah-olah dunia sedang menghukumnya, Kyungsoo menangis lirih, menyembunyikan raut wajahnya di antara kedua lututnya.

Kyungsoo tahu ini sungguh konyol, menangisi ketidakmampuannya. Namun Jepang dan musik adalah satu dari sedikit hal yang masih membuatnya hidup.

Jepang adalah tempat kelahirannya, tempat di mana ibu dan ayahnya membesarkannya sampai ia berumur lima tahun. Jepang adalah tempat di mana nisan ibu dan ayahnya berada. Jepang, adalah tempat di mana ia akan bisa mengunjungi mereka lagi.

Jepang, adalah tempat yang membuatnya seperti berada di _rumah_.

Dan kini satu-satunya kesempatannya telah hilang.

Kyungsoo bukanlah orang kaya yang bisa pergi keluar negeri sesuka hati. Ia hanyalah anak yatim piatu yang hidup sendiri setelah neneknya meninggal lima tahun silam. Ia hanyalah mahasiswa penyandang dana beasiswa yang bahkan, untuk tempat tinggal, harus ia usahakan dengan kerja paruh waktu.

Jongin memang pernah menjanjikannya untuk pergi ke Jepang bersama-sama, namun seolah mengerti bahwa semuanya tak semurah kelihatannya, Kyungsoo tahu hal itu akan memakan waktu yang sangat lama. Mungkin sepuluh tahun lagi, meningat kebutuhan mereka yang juga sangat banyak.

Maka di sanalah Kyungsoo berada, menangis selama yang ia mau, merintihkan nama ayah dan ibunya.

Dan di sampingnya berdiri sosok Kim Jongin yang lebih terluka darinya.

Ia tahu, semua ini adalah salahnya. Jika saja ia tak ikut pergi bersama dengan Kyungsoo, maka bisa saja Kyungsoo akan sampai lebih dulu dari Suho dan ia bisa jadi orang yang akan pergi ke Jepang. Semua ini salah Jongin, salahnya, salah kakinya.

Ingin sekali ia menarik Kyungsoo atau menyuruhnya berhenti menangis dan memintanya untuk memukul Jongin sekeras yang Kyungsoo mau karena _Kyungsoo ini semua karenaku_.

Ia tahu, jika saja ia tak menjadi kekasih Kyungsoo, mungkin hidup Kyungsoo akan jauh lebih bahagia karena tak lagi ada beban di sampingnya.

Mendengar rintih dan isakan Kyungsoo tanpa bisa melakukan suatu hal yang berarti adalah salah satu cara membunuh Kim Jongin secara perlahan, maka dengan langkah kecil tanpa suara, ia memutuskan hal yang ia rasa paling adil bagi semuanya.

Ia berjalan tanpa suara kearah lift di depan sana, masuk kedalamnya, dan berlalu dari sana.

Kyungsoo merasakan hawa sepi yang melingkupi tubuhnya setelah air mata terakhirnya tumpah. Ia, depan berat, mencoba mengangkat kepalanya. Matanya yang masih blur karena tangisan mencoba melirik kanan kiri, mencari sosok Jongin namun nihil.

"Jongin?"

Tak ada jawaban.

"Jongin, kau di mana?"

Masih tak ada jawaban dan Kyungsoo berdiri dari duduknya.

"Jongin!"

Merasa bahwa Jongin tak lagi di lantai ini, insting Kyungsoo mengatakan bahwa Jongin pergi melalui lift. Kyungsoo hapal sekali dengan sifat Jongin, dan ia yakin bahwa apa yang ada dalam pikiran Jongin saat ini tidaklah benar.

Pergi dari sana secepat yang ia bisa, berharap ia mampu menyusul Jongin dan memberitahunya bahwa ini semua bukan salahnya—karena Kyungsoo sangat yakin jika Jongin menganggap bahwa ini semua terjadi karenanya.

Jongin terlalu murni untuk menganggap bahwa ini semua hanyalah ketidakberuntungan semata.

Jongin terlalu bodoh untuk percaya bahwa ia adalah beban yang hanya bisa mengganggu Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo yakin hal itu.

Kyungsoo memencet tombol satu dan pintu lift tertutup perlahan. Ia merasa waktu begitu berjalan lambat tatkala ia turun ke lantai dasar, membuatnya terus menerus mengucap doa _semoga aku belum terlambat sebelum ia bertindak bodoh_.

Bunyi _ting_ menggema di dalam lift bersamaan dengan terbukanya pintu tersebut, yang mana Kyungsoo tak butuh banyak waktu untuk melesat keluar dan berlari menyusuri koridor.

(Ia merutuk dalam hati ketika menyusuri koridor dan tak menemukan sosok Jongin di antara kerumunan manusia.)

Sebelumnya ia tak pernah berlari secepat itu, tapi kali ini ia mengabaikan rasa sakit di betisnya. Ia merutuk dalam hati kenapa jarak antara gedung dan parkiran harus dipisahkan dengan sebuah jalan raya dan mengapa jaraknya harus begitu jauh.

Sesaat setelah ia menabraki begitu banyak para mahasiswa yang merutuk dan menyumpah kepadanya, ia menemukan sosok jongin yang sedang menyebrang jalan raya, berjalan menuju kearah parkiran tempat di mana mobilnya berada.

"Jongin!" teriaknya sembari berlari di antara napasnya yang satu-satu.

Ia berlari dan hampir terjatuh menabrak seseorang namun ia tak ingin berhenti.

"Jongin! Kim Jongin, berhenti!"

Dan Jongin menoleh.

Kyungsoo mempercepat laju larinya, menyeberang jalan raya yang menunjukkan lampu merah. Ia sampai di depan sosok Jongin berdiri dan ia baru merasakan jika paru-parunya seperti terhimpit beban berat. Napasnya yang tersengal-sengal dan keringat yang membanjiri wajahnya ia acuhkan begitu saja.

Kedua tangannya terangkat di udara hanya untuk mencengkeram lengan Jongin erat-erat, membuat Jongin meringis dan mengaduh pelan.

Kyungsoo mengatur napasnya seraya memakukan pandangannya pada sosok lelaki di depannya.

"Jongin, dengarkan a—"

"Kyungsoo, biarkan aku pergi."

Kyungsoo, seperti keras kepalanya dia, menggeleng keras-keras. "Tidak, kau harus mendengarkanku dulu."

"Kyung—"

"Tidak, Jongin," sangkalnya, "jangan berkata hal bodoh. Apapun yang kaupikirkan saat ini, aku berani menjamin bahwa itu semua hanya omong kosong."

"Kyungsoo, tidak, kau harus mematuhiku kali ini."

"Kapan aku tak pernah mematuhimu, Jongin?! Kapan?!" teriak Kyungsoo dengan nadanya yang paling tinggi. Ia sudah tak memedulikan keadaan sekitar di mana lalu lalang orang memperhatikan mereka seperti tontonan gratis.

"Jongin, aku tak pernah meminta apapun darimu selama ini. Kau selalu jadi prioritasku. Aku tak pernah mengeluh apapun tentang hubungan kita atau—atau tentangmu. Aku juga tak pernah meminta apapun selain kau berada di sisiku. Tak pernah, Jongin, tak pernah sekalipun terlintas dalam benakku ingin pergi darimu... Jadi tolong, tolong jangan pikirkan hal-hal yang jelas-jelas tak masuk akal karena—"

"Karena itulah, Kyungsoo," jawab Jongin. Suaranya yang parau menimbulkan sebuah guncangan di dada Kyungsoo. "Karena kau tak pernah mengeluh bahkan kau tak pernah berkata apapun... Aku tak ingin kau ikut serta dalam penderitaanku. Kau lihat orang-orang di sana tadi? Mereka merendahkanmu, Kyungsoo. Mereka menatapmu dengan heran. Apa kau pernah bertanya kenapa? Karena aku tak sempurna, Kyungsoo. Aku cacat. Apa kau pernah bertanya hal itu?"

"Apa kau juga pernah bertanya?"

Jongin merasakan hatinya remuk redam ketika melihat satu air mata jatuh dari pelupuk mata Kyungsoo, yang kemudian diikuti dengan air mata lainnya.

"Apa kau pernah bertanya ada apa padaku? Apa kau pernah bertanya mengapa aku diam saja? Apa kau pernah bertanya mengapa aku mengacuhkan pandangan mereka? Apa kau juga pernah bertanya mengapa Profesor menyuruhku untuk bergerak cepat? Pernahkah, Jongin, kau bertanya apa yang aku inginkan? Pernahkan kau bertanya mengapa aku tak ingin meninggalkanmu?"

Jongin membisu, mematung—karena ia sesungguhnya tak bisa berkata apa-apa.

"Karena aku, Jongin, tak punya siapa-siapa kecuali kau. Karena aku tak ingin siapapun kecuali kau. Semuanya selama ini tentangmu, makanya aku tak pernah membantah dan kau tak pernah bertanya. Semuanya untukmu makanya aku tak pernah menolak dan kau tak pernah menyinggung semuanya. Karena ini semua adalah tentang dirimu dan untukmu, makanya aku tak pernah pergi.

"Karena aku akan semakin takut kalau kau pergi, bahkan jika aku bisa mendapatkan Suho atau siapapun yang lebih baik darimu, aku takkan melakukannya. Karena apa? Karena semua ini tentangmu dan akan selalu tentangmu. Apa kau pernah mengerti itu? Kurasa tidak. Namun apa aku pernah mengeluh? Tidak juga. Apa kau pernah bertanya semua itu?

"Mengapa yang kaupertanyakan adalah hal negatif, Jongin, walau yang kupikirkan selalu tentang bagaimana membuatmu bahagia?"

Jongin tak menyadari betapa basah kedua pipinya, dan ia tak mau peduli karena Kyungsoo yang seperti ini sangat menyakitkan baginya.

"Kau memang tak bisa mengejarku, Jongin, tapi aku tak bisa hidup tanpamu karena kau adalah satu alasan mengapa aku masih bertahan di dunia ini sendirian. Apa kau pernah bertanya mengapa aku mencintaimu yang tak sempurna ini? Tidak, Jongin, kau tak pernah mau bertanya karena kau terlalu takut."

Satu kalimat itu dan Jongin merasakan sosok Kyungsoo menjauh darinya. Matanya mengabur karena tangis, tenggorokannya kering seolah hatinya berada di sana, dan napasnya sesak karena oksigen menolak masuk dalam paru-parunya.

Dan semuanya terjadi begitu saja.

Kyungsoo mengusap air mata yang masih mengalir deras membasahi wajahnya dengan lengan bajunya. Ia tak menyadari dari arah barat, sebuah mobil Porsche melaju kencang membelah jalan raya. Teriakan orang-orang bersahutan dengan sirine mobil polisi di belakang mobil Porsche tersebut, yang mana membuat lamunan Jongin kembali ke bumi.

Ia menoleh kearah yang berlawanan ketika mendengar teriakan keras orang-orang yang berada di sekitarnya dan sedetik kemudian ia baru sadar.

Mobil tersebut melaju tepat kearah Kyungsoo yang dengan tololnya tak mendengar semuanya.

Mulut Jongin terbuka lebar namun tak ada satu silabelpun yang keluar.

Ia melangkahkan kakinya walau dadanya sesak dan hatinya terasa sakit, mengetahui bahwa ini akan makan waktu yang lama jika ia berjalan. Namun ia terus berjalan, berlari kalau ia bisa. Bahkan jika harus merangkak demi menyelamatkannya, ia akan melakukannya.

"Kyungsoo!" panggilnya perih.

Do Kyungsoo berbalik kearah Jongin yang sedang berlari tertatih-tatih kearahnya tepat saat ia merasakan sebuah tangan mencengkeram lengannya kuat-kuat dan matanya tertutup sempurna saat ia merasakan tubuhnya berguling ke samping hingga menabrak pembatas jalan.

Teriakan para pejalan kaki dan bunyi sirine mobil polisi memenuhi udara di sekitarnya.

Porsche hitam itu melaju lurus membelah jalanan kosong sementara sirine polisi terus berbunyi memekakkan telinga. Dan saat sebuah suara yang familiar menyapanya, ia merasa hatinya remuk dan napasnya seperti menghilang dari paru-paru.

Sosok pertama yang ia lihat adalah Kim—

"Jongin!"

Teriakan dan tangisnya yang memekakkan telinga semakin menjadi-jadi saat ia melihat sosok kekasihnya tergeletak membujur kaku di atas jalan dengan warna merah di sekitar tubuhnya, tepat di depan mobil polisi yang baru saja menabraknya.

o—o—o—o—o

" _Kau_ tak terlihat seperti orang yang baru menangis, omong-omong."

Kyungsoo mendengus mencela ketika ia akhirnya menutup Microsoft Word di _notebook_ nya. Ia merenggangkan tangannya dan kemudian menghela napas pelan.

"Lalu apa yang terjadi pada Jongin?"

Kyungsoo menoleh kesamping kanan untuk menemukan sosok Park Chanyeol yang sedang menyenderkan kepalanya di atas bahu sempitnya.

"Ia meninggal."

"Klise sekali."

Kyungsoo mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Hidup, panggung sandiwara, novel dan film—semuanya klise. Mereka hanya terdiri dari hidup dan mati. Tiap detiknya beberapa ruh turun ke bumi dan di saat yang sama, ruh pergi ke kehidupan lain. Hanya ada dua fase itu, di mana semuanya memiliki alur yang klise. Orang mengawali kehidupan dengan hidup dan mengakhirinya dengan mati. Yang membedakan antara aku, kamu, dan semua orang hanyalah pada prosesnya. Aku menghidupi hidupku berbeda dengan caramu menghidupi hidupmu."

Chanyeol tergelak dan menyamankan duduknya ketika ia merasakan tangan Kyungsoo bergerak pelan menyibak rambut hitamnya lembut.

"Apa yang terjadi pada proses hidup manusia? Apa yang terjadi pada proses hidup Jongin? Apa ceritanya sama-sama klise?"

Kyungsoo menggeleng. "Aku menghidupi hidupku dengan sedikit rasa penyesalan dan melanjutkannya dengan apa yang aku miliki dan cintai. Kau, menghidupi dirimu seolah-olah kau adalah Superman yang bisa melakukan semua hal. Jongin, di lain sisi, menghidupi hidupnya penuh dengan rasa khawatir yang tak ada habisnya. Ia khawatir akan semua hal yang akan meninggalkannya seperti mimpinya yang pergi begitu saja, membawa lari kakinya. Semua hal akan pergi, sejujurnya, tapi ia sungguh terlalu takut untuk mengakui bahwa sebenarnya, masih ada cinta."

"Dan apa tokoh _Kyungsoo_ di ceritamu sungguh-sungguh mencintainya?"

Tangan Kyungsoo terpaku di udara beberapa detik. Otaknya memproses pertanyaan Chanyeol barusan.

Apakah _Kyungsoo_ memang tulus mencintai _Jongin_ yang tak sempurna?

Apakah _Kyungsoo_ akan rela pergi dari kehidupan orang yang ia cintai, seperti halnya _Jongin_?

Apakah _Kyungsoo_ sungguh-sungguh mencintainya?

Matanya memandang lurus kedepan, terlihat tak fokus sementara pikirannya berkelana ke waktu lampau, menggali kenangan tentang sosok pemimpi kecil dengan dua tangan dan dua kaki utuh yang senang bergerak mengikuti irama lagu. Tanpa sadar satu senyum bahagia terlukis indah di bibir Kyungsoo.

Dan seharusnya, ia tak perlu berpikir lagi; apakah _Kyungsoo_ sungguh-sungguh mencintainya?—"Ya, Kyungsoo sungguh mencintai Jongin."

"Dan apakah akhir cerita mereka tak terlalu pedih?" tanyanya sambil mencoba bangun dari senderannya pada bahu Kyungsoo hingga ia dapat duduk sejajar dengannya.

Kyungsoo mengangkat bahunya seraya merenggangkan otot tangannya lurus-lurus. "Beberapa cerita perlu berakhir tragis seperti itu karena dunia terlalu kejam untuk orang semurni Jongin. Dia banyak menderita, dan itu melelahkan. Sebenarnya dunia adalah panggung sandiwara, sementara banyak dari kita yang belum terlatih untuk berpentas."

"Dan _Kyungsoo_? Apa yang terjadi dengannya setelahnya?"

"Entahlah. Mungkin dia hanya akan pergi—namun pada akhirnya nanti dia akan tahu jika ia takkan punya rumah senyaman Jongin. Karena kemana saja ia berlari, yang ada di garis finish hanyalah sosok bayangan Jongin di masa lalu."

Dengan kalimat seperti itu, tatapan keduanya bertemu. Chanyeol bisa merasakan tatapan Kyungsoo yang melembut, namun ia tak tahu mengapa. Mungkin karena ia terlalu menghayati kisahnya, atau karena ia memang selalu seperti itu. Yang jelas, saat manik keduanya bersirobok dalam diam, Chanyeol bersyukur karena ia tak pernah menjadi sosok Jongin.

Di satu sisi, Kyungsoo merasa beruntung Jongin yang tertinggal di masa lalu tak hidup lebih lama hanya untuk sebuah penderitaan sama seperti Jongin di dalam kisahnya.

o—o—o—o—o

"Aku tak menyangka kau akan hadir dengan novel tragis seperti ini."

"Ya, _hyung_. Novelmu yang sebelumnya adalah komedi, jadi rasanya timpang sekali."

Kyungsoo tertawa mendengarkan celoteh dua teman kuliahnya dulu; Joonmyun dan Sehun.

Joonmyun menyesap _Macchiato_ miliknya sebelum kemudian meletakkannya kembali ke atas meja. "Yang aku bingungkan adalah mengapa kaupakai nama kami semua? Lihat—Suho, namaku, kaupakai. Lalu ada Luhan dan Jongdae. Sehun, kau juga berada di daftar namanya di halaman—duaratus-an. Kau ini kehabisan nama atau memang tidak kreatif?"

Sehun mengangguk mengiyakan. "Dan—Jongin? Kim Jongin? Nama macam apa itu?"

Joonmyun dan Kyungsoo saling berpandangan dalam diam, sebelum akhirnya Joonmyun mengangkat bahunya menyuruh Kyungsoo untuk bercerita.

"Kim Jongin adalah seseorang yang nyata."

Dengan kalimat tersebut, mata Sehun terbelalak lebar. "Jadi kau benar-benar mengambil nama orang lain di sekitarmu?!"

Kyungsoo mengangguk pelan sebelum menyesap _Iced Americano_ miliknya. "Dia adalah—orang yang aku cintai."

"Tunggu sebentar," sela Sehun, "bukankah—bukankah saat ini kau bersama dengan... Chanyeol _hyung_?"

"Benar," jawab Kyungsoo. "Namun—Jongin yang ini, dia berbeda. Dia seperti penghuni tetap jauh di dasar hatiku. Ia seperti—magnet di mana aku akan selalu kembali."

"Apakah Chanyeol _hyung_ mengetahui hal ini?"

Kyungsoo menggeleng. "Tidak, ia tak pernah tahu dan ia tak perlu tahu. Jongin hanyalah Jongin dan ia adalah satu-satunya memori yang tertinggal di belakang hanya untukku. Takkan ada orang yang boleh mengetahui memori terindah semacamnya kecuali diriku sendiri."

Sehun mengernyit tak mengerti sementara Joonmyun memandangi kedua tangannya yang terlipat di atas meja. Seakan menjelajahi masa lalu dengan pikiran mereka, Kyungsoo dan Joonmyun tersenyum simpul.

"Kim Jongin adalah seseorang yang sama seperti di dalam novel. Semangat di dalam hatinya mampu membuat matahari cemburu. Senyum di wajahnya mampu membuat langit senja buru-buru tenggelam. Tawa dari bibirnya mampu mengalahkan semua musik di dunia. Dan hati murninya mampu membuat semua orang merasa ingin mencintainya.

"Dia lahir sama denganku, dan kami hanya berselisih dua hari. Saat kecil, kami sering menghabiskan waktu bersama-sama. Kami menjadi sangat dekat. Takkan ada Jongin tanpaku, dan aku takkan pernah bisa kemana-mana tanpanya. Jongin adalah anak lelaki dengan dua kaki dan dua tangan sempurna. Setiap gerakan dari tubuhnya mampu menyinkronkan nada yang berasal dari mana saja. Semua yang ia lakukan dan gerakkan adalah seni—Jongin adalah seni.

"Namun ia mengalami kecelakaan hebat delapan tahun silam, saat kami berusia tiga belas—yang menyebabkan kaki kirinya harus di amputasi. Jongin kecil harus kehilangan kaki kirinya? Sama saja dengan ia harus kehilangan seluruh hidupnya. Orangtuanya mengatakan bahwa ia akan baik-baik saja, ia akan terus bisa melanjutkan mimpinya, tapi itu semua sungguh omong kosong.

"Hari terus berganti menjadi bulan, dan semakin bulan cepat berlalu, Jongin kecil merasa bahwa hidupnya tanpa satu kakinya adalah kesia-siaan. Aku terus berkata bahwa aku akan menjadi salah satu kakinya, namun ia selalu berkata seperti— _kau takkan bisa menari dengan orang cacat sepertiku_ dan itu membuatku sakit. Lalu dua bulan setelah kakinya di ambil, ayah dan ibunya menemukannya tidur terlelap di atas lantai kamarnya. Yang tak kuketahui saat itu adalah, itulah kali terakhir aku akan menangis sekeras yang aku bisa."

Sehun dan Joonmyun melihat Kyungsoo dengan tatapan iba, namun Kyungsoo segera tertawa kecil dan mengusap beberapa air mata yang mengalir tanpa ia sadari.

" _Hyung_..." lirih Sehun.

"Mungkin benar, mungkin apa yang ia lakukan sungguh benar walau bunuh diri bukanlah solusi. Namun kalian sendiri tahu, dunia ini sungguh kejam. Dunia ini sungguh jahat sedangkan Jongin hanyalah penari dengan jiwanya yang sebebas alam dan hatinya yang selembut awan. Ada saat di mana aku berterimakasih karena Jongin tak hidup lebih lama dari umurnya, karena jika ia masih hidup sekarang, aku yakin ia akan semakin menderita."

Joonmyun mengangguk sambil memainkan gelas kopinya. Sejurus kemudian, pandangannya terpaku pada Kyungsoo yang masih tersenyum sambil memandangi kopinya di atas meja.

Ada rasa hangat dari pancaran Kyungsoo yang bahkan jarang ia lihat ketika Kyungsoo bersama dengan Chanyeol.

"Apa kau masih merindukannya?" tanya Joonmyun.

Sehun menoleh kearah Joonmyun sebelum akhirnya kembali pada Kyungsoo dengan tatapan ingin tahu.

Mengangguk pelan, Kyungsoo kembali berbicara. "Setiap hari, detiknya hanya kuhabiskan untuk mencintai Chanyeol sepenuh hati dan mengenang Jongin sepenuh jiwa. Saat aku mencintai Chanyeol, akan ada tempat untuk Jongin. Dan saat aku mengenang Jongin, akan ada saat di mana aku akan merindukan Chanyeol. Namun aku tak mau berbohong—aku sering menangis dalam diam, meminta bahwa Jongin pergi sesekali ke mimpiku, menemuiku karena aku sungguh ingin melihatnya. Hanya melihatnya."

"Jadi itu alasan mengapa di batu nisan Jongin tertulis kalimat itu?"

Anggukan Kyungsoo menjawab semuanya.

Sehun, yang mana masih sangat baru akan hal ini, memutuskan untuk bertanya. "Kalimat apa, _hyung_?"

Kyungsoo mengangkat kepalanya hanya untuk beradu pandang dengan manik _hazel_ Sehun yang memancarkan rasa penasaran yang teramat sangat. Tepat jauh di dalam matanya.

Lirih, Kyungsoo menjawabnya. Saat satu persatu silabel itu keluar dari mulutnya, ia merasakan bisikan Jongin dalam hatinya yang mengatakan bahwa Jongin ada di sana, selamanya.

"Kalimat seperti— _'Tatap mataku maka akan kautemui dirimu.'_ "

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞ **end** ∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

 _a/n_

 _this is a bday fic for my beloved_ _ **Azura Eve**_ _. Dear, though we can't meet each other yet, I wish I could have more days to have a chance to meet you someday. So pls be healthy and stay young. And pls always be happy, don't forget to eat and drink lol. success with your life because I got your back! I wish you have a long life and pls wait for me. I love you so much dear..._

 _though kaisoo isn't your otp (I know, I know yours is baekyeol), but I can't write another otps except hunhan n kaisoo. I'm sorry for writing chansoo part because i can't write sudo /cries for centuries/ im sorry_

 _for all readers..._

 _fyi aja, mungkin ada yang bingung. Di sini kaisoo itu hanya ada dalam novel yang dibikin Kyungsoo yang judulnya Into Your Eyes kalo kalian penasaran. Jadi Kaisoo itu hanya couple fiksinya Kyungsoo sedangkan couple nyatanya itu Chansoo (dont hate me i cant write sudo anymore pls dont kill meeh)_

 _jadi emang sih Jongin itu_ _ **pernah**_ _hidup, tapi dia udah mati sejak dia umur tigabelas. Nah di masa kini di mana Kyungsoo adalah novelis, dia nulis kaisoo buat mengenang Jongin (walau kisahnya kenapa Jongin cacat di sini itu beda, wqwqwq sowry). Jadi yang awalnya nebak bahwa ini adalah cerita di mana kyungsoo selingkuh, dan selingkuhannya itu suho, maka kalian kejebak._

 _done written 26 Sept '15_

 _Schmlff_


End file.
